¿Adiós?
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Porque el se habia cansado de su perfección y ella se habia cansado de sus rechazos...porque nada duele más que una traición y nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde...mis palabras son un adiós... Capitulo final reescrito y final alternativo.
1. ¿Adiós?

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de Hino Matsuri, por lo contrario, la historia es toda mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Adiós?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaname:_

_Me supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que omití el amado o el querido con el que siempre te escribía, es difícil pero así tiene que ser, te ahorro lagrimas que sé que no derramaras por mí, si estás leyendo esto, es porque decidí irme de tu vida, te dejo un espacio para que continúes, no interferiré nunca más en tu camino._

_Te amé, mucho, pero ya no podía seguir con todo esto, sentir que se me destrozaba el alma cada vez que volvías tarde a casa o que al darme vuelta en la cama solo había un lugar vacio y besos sin dar._

_Hace meses que toda esa rutina comenzó a serme indiferente, tu rechazo, tu frialdad, todo eso que me destrozaba lentamente, sí, no soy tonta, muchas veces ingenua, pero tu error fue subestimarme, que no notaría el aroma en tu cuerpo, a otra que dejabas ocupar mi lugar, lugar que ya no es mío, lo siento, dejó de serlo el día que decidiste buscar a alguien más._

_No es un reclamo, porque no lo es, simplemente es mi adiós, y tal vez un hasta pronto, nuestra vida es demasiado larga y el mundo muy pequeño, sobre todo para aquellos que comparten sangre y responsabilidad…pero tengo un reclamo a mí misma, el no haberme ido antes, puede sonar cruel pero es así._

_Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de escribir, leí esta misma carta escrita en mi cuaderno, es de hace por lo menos cinco meses, la reescribí, la actualicé, esta vez para salir a la luz, que llegue a tus manos, no siento nada, no realmente, me quedé a tu lado por tanto tiempo, sabiendo todo, porque no quería que volvieras a estar solo, pero no lo estas, no sé quien es ella, y tampoco me tomé la molestia de investigarlo, así que por qué no ser feliz yo? Dejar de estar sola… _

_Entiendo todo, entiendo que no pude darte lo que querías, realmente quise hacerlo, realmente me esforcé, cada día de mi inmortalidad lo hice, pero no pude, me lamento por eso, pero no me culpo, porque tú tampoco supiste hacerlo, ninguno es inocente en este juego cruel…pero espero desde lo más profundo de mi alma que seas feliz._

_Yuuki …"_

Esas fueron las palabras que encontró al abrir el sobre que descansaba en la cama bien tendida, había llegado, tarde, como todos los días, esperando encontrarla acostada, tapada hasta los hombros, con el cabello castaño cayéndole en cascada sobre su hermoso rostro…pero no, estaba vacío.

Se sentó a contemplar aquellas palabras de fina caligrafía, el velador encendido y el con la cara en blanco, una delgada lagrima cayó de sus ojos y sonrió penosamente, se había equivocado, si lloraría por su ausencia, el mismo había escrito este episodio de su vida y se golpeó una y otra vez mentalmente, cayendo en la cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones, ella se había ido y era su culpa.

Se tendió en la cama mirando el techo, todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado, los rayos del sol estaban en su apogeo, lo que indicaba lo tarde que había llegado esta vez, había sido tanto tiempo, tantos años al lado de la castaña, que había dado por sentada su presencia, cuanto se había equivocado.

Un día simplemente se había cansado de ella, del chocolate de su pelo, de lo suave de su piel, del aroma a rosas que la cubría, de sus sonrisas, de todo ella que parecía emanar perfección, ella siempre había sido perfecta a sus ojos, la más hermosa, la más delicada, la más alegre y aún así, esa perfección lo había terminado por cansar.

Recordaba como simplemente un día se había ido, se había salido de la cama y adentrado en las calles oscuras, el aroma a nicotina y alcohol lo llevaron a una mujer, estaba recostada contra una pared demasiado derruida, tenía las ojeras marcadas por las horas que el sueño no había conseguido, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el cabello de un rubio artificial en un peinado corto y desordenado.

La miró con el ceño fruncido sin evitar compararla con su compañera, eran completamente diferentes, no tenían ninguna semejanza, eran diferentes, pero le atraía de una forma morbosa, toda esa imperfección le llamaba.

Suspiró por lo bajo al recordar con cansancio como se le había colgado de un brazo y se le había insinuado descaradamente haciendo que el aroma a cigarrillo le inundara los sentidos, fue irremediable, lo que paso esa noche nunca se le olvidaría, ni esa ni todas las veces que había vuelto a buscarla, encontrándola de esa forma y después volviendo a su casa donde siempre la veía.

Ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y otras tantas ya dormida, este último caso se repetía constantemente, pero había estado tan ciego que no había notado como graduablemente perdía ese brillo, ya no le sonreía como antes, no le preguntaba cómo le había ido, no le contaba como había sido su día…ya no lo abrazaba al dormir, ni le daba un beso al llegar.

Todas esas cosas se habían perdido en su memoria, había estado drogado en ese ambiente negro al cual se había hecho tan adicto, al cuerpo de aquella mujer que no olía a rosas, al cabello que no era castaño, a esas manos que lo arañaban en vez de acariciarlo.

El sol ya entraba por las ventanas abiertas, y el brilloso reflejo de un objeto junto a él captó su atención, lo tomo y sonrió amargamente, el anillo, su anillo, el que le había entregado en su boda, recordaba sus ojos de un marrón rojizo mirarlo emocionados, se le estrujó el corazón al recordarlo, ella tenía razón, no le había cumplido, ninguna de las palabras que le juro aquel día.

Y se equivocó, ella si cumplió, le dio todo lo que el añoraba, todo lo que él había destruido por mano propia.

…

Habían pasado dos meses, sí, dos meses desde aquella noche, había dejado todo lo referente a ese ambiente, se había alejado de toda esa adicción maldita, había drogas que no lastimaban el cuerpo, pero que consumían el corazón. La había buscado, pero ella no aparecía, se borró del mapa, pero le había mandado los papeles de divorcio con un abogado.

Había estado furioso, demasiado, a punto de romper aquellos papeles, pero no pudo, vio la firma, el pulso firme que rezaba el nombre de su hermana lo había detenido, cuánto más daño quería hacerle manteniéndola atada a él? así que había tomado la pluma y firmó dándole los papeles al hombre, viendo como se alejaba, ya nada los unía e inevitablemente todas las cosas que lo habían atormentado, todo aquello que lo había desvelado durante ese tiempo volvieron a caer sobre él, como agua helada.

Se toco su pecho, el anillo de ella colgaba de una cadena, recordándole el precio que había pagado por su engaño, y se pregunto por qué después de luchar tanto para tenerla a su lado la había dejado ir, por qué después de prometerle amarla y protegerla la había herido.

Miró a aquel hombre ya lejano retirarse con paso solemne, sin mirarlo, dejándolo atrás, tal como ella había hecho y se prometió que costara lo que costara la encontraría y suplicaría a los dioses para que ella por lo menos lo escuchara, pero mientras tanto ese era su… ¿Adiós?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno mujeres…este fic es triste, dramático, algo que me salió, una idea de la nada, de esas que te golpean con fuerza y dice "Tengo que escribirlo".**

**Dejé su final abierto porque no sé si lo voy a dejar como un oneshot o si lo voy a continuar, en todo caso tampoco sé, si en el caso de que lo continuara si el final sería lindo, una traición no se perdona así como así, el daño. No es mi estilo hacer fics tristes, por lo general trato de dejar felices a todos pero hoy quise complacer este capricho, tal vez la continuación tenga buen final (si es que hay conti), pero quién sabe.**

**Y esta vez a Kaname le toco sufrir, porque siempre es Yuuki la que engaña, la indecisa, la que se va con Zero, bueno, el error es de él.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos, y si quieren una conti, estoy dispuesta a hacerla, eso dependiendo de si puede llegar por lo menos a diez reviews o más.**

**Besos!**

**Flor! **


	2. Final

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de Hino Matsuri, por lo contrario, la historia es toda mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Adiós?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tal vez fuera que esa palabra que marcaba un final para ellos le había calado hondo o quien sabe la razón, pero se había visto totalmente destrozado.

¿La había perdido para siempre? Eso era lo que atravesaba su mente constantemente, cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos levemente iluminados de la mansión, escuchando el silencio.

Despertando con el frío como acompañante, ya no veía hebras chocolate ni sentía aroma a rosas. Todo era soledad y desasosiego.

Porque se había visto envuelto en esa rutina, cansado de sufrir y no atreviéndose a otra cosa, porque bien la culpa lo carcomía o porque era un masoquista llegando a la conclusión de que podría ser un poco de ambas ¿No?

Miró el calendario, cinco años y un poco más de la última vez que la había visto.

Al principio no había sido así, la había buscado por cielo y tierra, después de firmar los papeles creyó que era suficiente, pero era un ser egoísta, la quería de nuevo.

Porque se dio cuenta que solo cuando la perdió pudo comprender todo lo que ella era y fue para su persona. Lo había hecho más humano y le había contagiado la risa, una burbujeante y cristalina.

Las fotos que habían quedado era mínimas, ella se había llevado las suyas, las demás, aquellas en la que ambos salían permanecían colgadas en las paredes tapizadas de un rojo oscuro.

Y vio como un golpe a su pecho los ojos brillantes que ella mostraba cuando lo miraba ¿Cuándo había sido que se perdió aquel brillo? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Y supuso que había sido cuando ya no la miraba, cuando lo que le dijera había pasado a segundo, tercer e inexistente lugar...sin dudas ella tenía razón al haberlo dejado.

O por lo menos eso se decía para justificar su ausencia, la culpa había sido de él, porque ahora recordaba los vanos intento de su esposa -ex esposa, se recordó- por llamar su atención, en preguntarle que le pasaba, si se encontraba bien, si quería salir...hacer algo.

Y también recordó que a todo, había ofrecido un constante rechazo y vio con indiferencia el dolor asomar por las orbes rojizas, hasta que un día, las preguntas cesaron, los ojos no mostraron dolor sino una indiferencia colindante al odio y finalmente nada.

Las cosas que perdió, habían sido muchas, no solo ella, personas y sentimientos. Todo lo que su pecado había decidido llevarse como pago de ese placer efímero.

Por ese entonces, incluso antes de que ella se fuera, fue que recibió el primer golpe bien merecido, no de manos de ella, sino de quien fuera su amigo.

Takuma lo había mirado a los ojos decepcionado, dolido incluso y el no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieto y prometer en falso que dejaría eso que tanto daño le causaba a Yuuki y no lo hizo.

Gradualmente su contacto fue disminuyendo, el amigo de toda la vida se había ido al igual que ella.

¿Sería que ese era su destino?

No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro, era de que el no creía en su adiós, no quería creerlo.

...

Ella siempre lo supo, supo que el ya no era completamente suyo, que se había escabullido entre sus manos por cuenta propia y estuvo fuera de sus posibilidades recuperarlo.

Miró la única foto que se había llevado de ambos, cuando aún no se habían casado, ambos lucían enamorados y añoró ese tiempo, pero tal vez no con amor, sino simplemente con nostalgia.

Y ahora se decía, que no sabía si había estado fuera de sus posibilidades o si de verdad había querido recuperarlo.

En algún momento, cuando el rechazo de el se había tornado constante, fue entonces que tiró la toalla sin ganas de seguir, sintiendo que ya no era de ella de quien dependían las cosas.

Por ese tiempo, al principio, en la primera noche, cuando lo sintió salir de la cama, el sentimiento agonizante que se le implantó en el pecho, fue, ahora que lo pensaba, el presagio de lo que vendría y ella no lo detuvo, porque de alguna forma, sabía que él ya no era suyo.

Se resistió a la idea, ignorando noche tras noche, semanas y meses el aroma tóxico con el que su piel se había impregnado, no llevaba más su perfume.

Después paso por todas las etapas, dejó de interesarse, llego a odiarlo, su rutina se había basado en ignorarlo, evitarlo, tratar de no verle la cara, temiendo tal vez, que el descubriera el asco que le provocaba, yéndose ella también, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Y así hasta que una noche no volvió más, cuando vio que había perdido todo sentimiento por el pelinegro, cuando vio que el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular era un adorno que había empezado a valer cada vez menos.

Cuando la confianza había quedado por los suelos, cuando el corazón parecía piedra y hielo. Se fue, así de simple, porque no quería seguir de esa forma, terminar por las buenas, después de todo nada la ataba.

Descubriendo, que pese a todo, había un mar de posibilidades frente a ella y esta vez no las dejaría escapar.

Había tanto tiempo, tanta vida por delante que simplemente había abierto los ojos, abandonando por completo esa forma insípida de vivir que había adoptado.

Ahora veía claro que había mas para ella que eso, que él en específico, ahora tenía otras cosas por que vivir, nuevos sentimientos.

Ahora que se veía libre,fuera por esa nefasta circunstancia que los había separado, se lo agradecía.

...

Aquel día, posiblemente hubiera sido mejor para él quedarse en casa y no salir.

Porque ahora, veía a la fuente de su añoranza siendo la fuente de su tristeza. Simplemente hubiera sido mejor...

A lo lejos, desde la ventanilla polarizada del auto vio su figura, tan bonita y delicada como la recordaba, con el largo cabello trenzado y con un ligero vestido de verano.

Tensó la mandíbula, y sintió el escozor propio de las lágrimas asentarse en sus ojos.

Ella se veía brillante, como en sus primeros años, sonreía abiertamente sentada al borde de una fuente, con el escaso sol del anochecer acariciándole los hombros.

Estaba perfecta, o eso había pensado al verla. Aún tenía la mano sobre la traba de la puerta, demostrando lo dispuesto que había estado de bajar a buscarla.

Porque quien le iba a decir que una rueda pinchada en medio de un pueblo irlandés olvidado de las manos de los dioses lo destrozaría.

Y no bajó, nunca abrió la puerta, la silueta de otra persona se lo impidió, la reconoció como la otra persona que había perdido, sin dudas todo se había extraviado, deformado a su alrededor, un error le había costado demasiado.

Vio al hombre sonreír dulcemente, mientras con una mano sostenía las manos de un niño de no más de tres años bien afianzadas para que no cayera de sus hombros.

Reconoció en la redondez del rostro infantil y en el gesto sonriente a su hermana y en el cabello y los ojos a su mejor amigo.

Un niño perfecto, una combinación totalmente acertada.

Con la mano sobre su pecho, tocando el anillo que le había pertenecido a esa mujer de ojos rojizos se detuvo unos minutos más, solo para ver como ella se levantaba de su lugar y recibía a ambos con una caricia.

Y lo que vio lo lastimó, porque esa mirada rebosante de afecto, de amor que el rubio le dirigía a la que fue su mujer, tal vez ni él podría habérsela dirigido y reconoció que tampoco había provocado ese brillo en ella, nunca la había visto tan radiante.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta que las heridas que el había ansiado curar ya las había curado otro y que nunca podría haberlo hecho mejor.

En los ojos achocolatados se veía devoción, amor y compañerismo, el espejo de los verdes.

Y lo último que vio, resignado, fue la mano masculina acariciar con ternura la curvatura en el vientre femenino y las manos entrelazadas antes de irse, dándole la espalda.

Después de todo, el mundo si era pequeño y no hubo un hasta pronto.

Ya no era un adiós dudoso, sino un para siempre.

**Bueno, acá me tienen de nuevo, reemplazé el final anterior por este, porque cuando lo subí, lo hice sin estar convencida, con el animo de dar un final feliz para ambos.**

**Pero después dije, no, yo no soy alguien que perdonaría una infidelidad y se que muchas estarán de acuerdo conmigo.**

**Así que mandé todo al carajo y justo cuando estaba pensando esto, recibí un comentario de yoami-chan **** me hizo terminar de decidirme, así que te lo agradezco.**

**Este es el final que desde un principio quise dar, me complazco a mi misma con esto, asi que no tengo remordimientos...y sé que no se lo esperaban eh? Jajaja Takuma y Yuuki, es toda una revolución.**

**Amo al rubio y aunque el Kaname x Yuuki es mi pasión, la pareja del rubio con mi castaña favorita no me desagrada, es más cada vez me gusta más, porque adoro a Takuma.**

**Y bueno, que mas decir que ya desde ahora agradezco sus comentarios y ofrezco subir el otro final si lo desean, como una opción, pero este seria el final oficial.**

**Besos!**

**Flor!**


	3. Final alternativo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Hino Matsuri, por otro lado, la trama es toda mía.**

**Final alternativo.**

Las calles de un pequeño pueblo Rumano lo encontraron con el asombro en sus ojos vinosos, allí, lejos, con el abrigo bien afianzado a su cuerpo estaba la silueta de su hermana, con el mismo largo y sedoso cabello castaño que él recordaba de hacía casi dos años, desde la última vez que la había visto, estaba hermosa, con su rostro iluminado.

Una punzada de nostalgia le atravesó el pecho, pudo ver tantas cosas en ese simple gesto, tantas cosas que él había dejado pasar, sí, su traición aún le pesaba, ahora más que nunca, pero eso no era lo que lo turbaba, no, era ese pequeño niño que caminaba tambaleante de la mano de la castaña, la cual lo sostenía con dulzura, disminuyendo su paso para quedar acorde al de este.

¿Quién era?

Le dolía la sola idea de pensar en que la castaña lo hubiera olvidado, tanto así como para formar una familia sin él, como le hubiera gustado ser él quien sostuviera la otra mano del niño, todo eso sería suyo si no hubiera sido tan estúpido…hubiera…hubiera…hubiera…sí, cómo si eso existiera fuera de su imaginación.

Tartamudeó sus pasos tan solo unos segundos antes de alcanzarla, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de ella, la cual se dio la media vuelta para mirarlo de soslayo, no había borrado su sonrisa pero sin dudas era más forzada, aquello le dolió, ella nunca le había fingido, siempre obtenía su sinceridad.

Y ella, por su lado podía ver la sombra de la inseguridad y la culpa en su rostro, si bien no se lo esperaba, había sentido su presencia acercándose y no tenia sentido esconderse, solo resignarse.

─Yuuki…─ Dejó escapar el nombre que tenía atorado en la garganta como si fuera brisa fría, le costaba pronunciar un nombre que no había dicho en todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, siempre era "ella" porque no tenía la cara para nombrarla, sentía que tal vez eso la ofendería fuera donde fuera que esté.

La castaña, lo observó durante algunos segundos, terminando por darse la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, siendo sincera, no esperaba encontrarlo en ese lugar olvidado de la mano de dios, un pueblo realmente tranquilo y acogedor que había sido su refugio durante esos años en ese exilio voluntario al que se había sometido.

Afianzó el agarre de la mano del vampirito que se agarraba con fuerza, sintiendo el aura poderosa que cubría al hombre, nada amenazante pero demasiado grande, era un choque para su paz, no lo sentía, no lo veía desde hacía tanto tiempo, que tenerlo frente a frente, con sus ojos vinosos recorriéndola impudorosos era por demás incómodo.

─ Hola…Kaname…no esperaba verte aquí─ Espaciada y reservada le había salido la voz mientras le hacía un gesto para que se corrieran del camino─ Tal vez te gustaría ir a algún lugar más privado si es que quieres hablar o solo estabas de paso?

¿Era demasiado pedir que su respuesta solo fuera un: Yuuki, te vi y pensé en saludarte, solo estaba de paso, ya me voy..?

─ Eso estaría bien…en realidad no tengo apuro por seguir mi camino─ Le respondió sintiendo la mirada rojiza mirarlo con fuerza, como si quisiera traspasarlo, algo renuente en aquel ofrecimiento cortés.

Por lo visto sí, era mucho pedir.

─ ya veo…vamos a mi casa─ Le contestó al fin luego de varios segundos en los que no pudo apreciar mucho cambio en el que fue su esposo, salvo aquellas pequeñas aureolas oscuras bajo los ojos que a pesar de todo no disminuían su atractivo.

Comenzó a andar junto a ella, apreciando como en un momento determinado del camino alzaba a la pequeña personita para llevarla entre sus brazos, viendo como este apoyaba su cabecita cubierta de cabellitos castaños en el hombro de la joven cerrando los ojos y abandonándose al sueño, mecido por los vaivenes de la caminata.

El pueblo, colindaba con un bosque en la parte derecha del lugar, dándole un aspecto entre mágico y tenebroso, en los límites se podía divisar una casa, la más alejada del lugar, y no le fue sorpresa, su identidad siempre era un tema de cuidado, no podían permitirse una convivencia demasiado cercana, y mucho menos con un niño pequeño.

La vampiresa llegó al frente de la puerta de adobe oscura, sacando con un poco de dificultad la llave que estaba en el bolsillo de su saco, y con dificultad me refiero a la de mantener bien firme al niño. Lo hizo pasar dándole una vista del lugar, aromatizado con inciensos de limón, predominando la madera en las paredes y suelo alfombrado en tonos cálidos, todo allí decía "hogar".

─ Espérame un segundo, voy a dejarlo en su habitación, siéntate, por allí está el living─ Le indicó con una mano el umbral que se veía a la izquierda, mientras ella se disponía a subir las escaleras del segundo piso.

Él simplemente asintió yendo al lugar indicado, sentándose en uno de los sillones negros que rodeaban la chimenea que crepitaba con el fuego que ardía en los leños no demasiado consumidos, había fotos y otros adornos sobre las paredes, fotos de un bebe y la castaña con este en diferentes momentos.

Se paró para observar más de cerca, viendo, observando y deslizando sus dedos por el rostro sonriente.

Allí estaba aquella mujer que durante dos años le había quitado el sueño, pensando donde estaría, que haría. Y ahora, de una forma peculiar, se enteraba que estaba bien, que tenia un hijo, una familia y que el no formaba parte de ella.

Escuchó el sonido de los pasos de su hermana bajar tranquilamente y alejarse del lugar de donde estaba para pocos minutos después aparecer con dos tazas de un líquido oscuro, ofreciéndole una al moreno, pudiendo apreciar el aroma que desprendía y la temperatura elevada, un alivio para su cuerpo helado.

─ Fue un largo tiempo─ Comentó al aire la mujer en tanto se acomodaba en el sillón frente a su no esperado visitante aún con la taza en la mano.

─ Demasiado diría yo…Yuuki…te ofrezco una disculpa por…─Siempre directo, podría decirse que esas palabras estaban quemando en su boca desde el momento en que leyó el adiós en tinta negra.

─ No es necesario, yo también hice cosas malas─ le desvió la mirada, ella no necesitaba una disculpa, no porque ya lo hubiera perdonado, estaba lejos de eso, sino, que ahora sus palabras no valían como antes.

─ De todos modos, fui un idiota─ Observaba con la mirada esquiva el rostro sereno de la joven, ella parecía mucho más tranquila de lo que alguna vez la hubiera visto jamás.

─ Lo fuiste─ le sonrió divertida antes de darle un sorbo al café─ pero es tiempo pasado, no tengo reclamos ahora, no realmente, o tal vez considero que no vienen al tema después de tanto tiempo.

─ Yo…no estoy más con ella─ Apuntó, tratando de ver la reacción de ella, y nada, la misma expresión.

─ Ahh, así que es por eso que no apestas a ella─ Aquella observación dejó sin palabras al hombre que no supo que decir al respecto, ella todo ese tiempo había estado junto a él, sintiendo aquel aroma tóxico que desprendía aquella mujer sin que él se percatara. Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado por su descaro.

─ El mismo día que te fuiste, nunca más la vi…te busqué, por todos lados, parecía que te había tragado la tierra─ Le dijo, cambiando el tema, no queriendo seguir con aquello.

─ Durante un tiempo viaje, me terminé estableciendo aquí, no podía seguir moviéndome, así que en uno de los tantos viajes encontré este pueblo, sin cazadores y con pocos vampiros sin ningún tipo de relación con la nobleza y la corte, me pareció un lugar seguro para criar a Haru.

─ Ya veo…─ Quería preguntarle por el niño, pero temía la respuesta, y si el padre llegaba en cualquier momento, no, no quería saber.

─Kaname…que me quieres preguntar?─ Le inquirió ella, sabía que el vampiro estaba dudoso en preguntarlo sobre algo y sabía el rumbo de aquello, era inevitable.

─ …y el padre del niño?─ Al fin se armó de valor, tenía la intención de recuperarla, pero si se diera el caso de que ella tuviera a alguien y encima de todo que ya tuvieran un hijo, simplemente se tendría que dar por vencido, ya no sería competencia y no tenía ganas de seguir disgustando a la morena.

─…pues…lo tengo frente a mi─ Le soltó sin anestesia al pelinegro que por poco casi escupe el trago del amargo líquido, quedándose lívido mirando con fijeza a los ojos rojizos de la castaña. Lo había dicho así, porque no tenía sentido alargar las cosas.

─ Mío?...y por que no me dijiste?─ La voz le salía lenta y pausada, la sorpresa aún hacía mella en su actuar, que era suyo? Dioses benditos! Se tiró hacia atrás dejándose descansar sobre el mullido respaldar mientras la miraba incrédulo.

─ Sí, tuyo…no te dije por varias razones…obviando el hecho de que me estabas engañando con otra.

─ Pero…Yuuki, es que estas loca? Cómo se te pudo ocurrir ocultarme semejante cosa...─ La voz del vampiro se elevó por encima de la normal, haciendo que la mujer se tapara un oído fastidiada y lo mirara fulminándolo.

─ Primero que nada baja el tono que Haru duerme, segundo no me reclames nada, te dije que hice cosas malas, tercero, tú mismo me dijiste que no te interesaba para nada un hijo, estabas tan ocupado con tu amante que no fuiste consiente de cuánto daño me hiciste, yo no iba a dejar que mi hijo viviera en un ambiente así, y mucho menos divorciarme y que otra le pusiera las manos encima a mi bebé.

Los ojos de la mujer se achicaron, sí, era cierto que la rabia de hace dos años no era nada a la que sentía en esos momentos, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear al hombre frente a sí.

El pelinegro por su lado se quedó callado recordando claramente que días antes de que ella se fuera, un día en que amos se habían sentado a la mesa, como ya pocas veces lo hacían, y en un momento dado la castaña le había preguntado qué opinaba de tener un hijo.

Al principio la había mirado como si le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo para luego reírse suavemente en un gesto que ahora le resultaba tremendamente desconsiderado, le había contestado que no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de mocosos que babeaban y berreaban todo el día y mucho menos encargarse de los antojos y cambios de ánimo que la ojichocolate pudiera tener, no en esas palabras, mucho más suave, pero eso había querido decir, y de alguna forma, creo que había resultado peor.

Si, recordaba que desde ese momento ella no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, era mentira que no quería un hijo, pero estaba tan cegado y metido en sus deseos y bajas pasiones que simplemente se había olvidado de todo lo demás, de los sueños de familia que una vez había compartido con su esposa. También había ignorado la solitaria lágrima que había bajado por la mejilla de la mujer antes de retirarse pocos minutos después.

─ Ese fue el detonante para irme…ya lo había pensado, pero aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza, decirme que no lo querías me dolió en el alma, me terminaste por destrozar, así que me fui, no necesitaba a alguien que no me…nos valoraba.

La castaña terminó por decir mientras lo miraba y una que otra lagrima se le escapaba antes de ser secada bruscamente por el puño de su camiseta. No le dolía, no, era la impotencia, la rabia de recordar ese rechazo y que no había liberado en su momento.

─ Yo…lo siento─ Qué más podía decirle, sentía que cada cosa que pudiera salir de su boca solo sería una tremenda estupidez, entendía su punto, ella tenía razón, no la había sabido valorar y tampoco veía bien que su hijo naciera en un ambiente tan horrible, es cierto que no le gustaba la idea de haberse perdido su embarazo y nacimiento, así como sus primeros meses, no, no le hacía gracia, pero al parecer era su karma.

─ Está bien, el pasado es pasado, ya lo dije, lo que te pueda decir ahora, no vale de nada…pero me supongo que si te volví a ver, debe de ser por algo─ Suspiró por lo bajo tratando de saber que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, porque dudaba mucho que ahora que él sabía de la existencia de Haru, volviera a irse.

─ Entonces…es hijo mío…cuanto tiene? Cuando nació?

─ Tiene un año y tres meses, nació el diez de septiembre a las tres quince de la madrugada─ La mujer le sonreía más aliviada de ver que no seguirían en una discusión sin sentido, su hermano era un hombre de sentido común que no solía envolverse en conversaciones sin sentido, por ese lado lo agradecía.

─ Entonces…cómo…es decir─ mierda, como le costaba decirle aquello, él quería saber si había alguna posibilidad de que volvieran a estar juntos─ hay alguna…posibilidad de que…volvamos?

La joven purasangre lo miró fijamente, terminando por suspirar, no tenía una respuesta para eso, era cierto que durante esos años no se había enredado con nadie, pues se había dedicado por completo a su hijo, tampoco es que hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de volver.

─ No lo sé Kaname…para serte sincera yo pensé que era mi adiós, para siempre me entiendes? No sé si podría volver contigo…no te tengo la confianza de que no lo volverás a hacer…y esta vez no soy yo sola, esta Haru de por medio.

─Fue tu adiós…no el mío, no me diste la oportunidad de decirlo, ni tengo la intención de hacerlo…me equivoqué, lo admito, pero no lo haría nunca más, me costó caro, demasiado…gracias a eso me perdí de mucho, de él, de mi hijo, no lo vi nacer, no pude apreciar sus movimientos aún en tu vientre…no crees que es suficiente castigo?

La mujer lo miró a los ojos, tratando de apreciar el engaño, fallando enormemente, él era sincero, pero tenía miedo.

─ Yo…no lo sé Kaname…

─ No te preocupes…voy a ganarme tu confianza, tu amor nuevamente, para que nunca más vuelvas a tener que decirme adiós.

**Bueno chicas, ****al final lo subí igual, en un final opcional, para la que quería un final de ellos juntos.**

**Besos! Y muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Flor!**


End file.
